Final Fantasy High
by AngelZephyr
Summary: The ff7 cast are in high school and they face the problems of normal teenagers. Love, life, anything in particular...read and review please! ^-^
1. Final Fantasy High

**Important**: Okay…now you're thinking: 'What the hell is she doing?! She's writing all these goddamn stories and she doesn't even finish one chapter!' -_-;; Excuse the language but that's how I am when I'm REALLY pissed and SICK. Yes I'm sick…-_-;; Now let me explain before you go ballistic and this all goes to Kat_Acylsm. Hi there Kat…how are you doing?! I'm not mad at you ("her" for other people who are reading this) it's just…you're getting me all frustrated! I was THIS close to actually think about finishing this one but I couldn't because of some **numerous faults**. I have had other stories on hold for a very good reason…okay not VERY good (ask Shi-Angel…she knows). I just run out of ideas for it and when I **finally** have the inspiration to finish a whole chapter story…it's all ruined! ::cries:: *ahem* Well let me fix those faults you found, okay? (Really, I'm not mad at you. Honest! I just wanna explain stuff so there aren't any misunderstandings…for me anyway…that didn't make sense…excuse me…)

1.) Tifa Lockheart was never a princess. Usually, a marital status explains whether you are single, engaged, married, or divorced. I don't think the marital status of 'Tifa' is legitimate.

Oi…can I explain this? For one thing, it's fiction. Of course I know Tifa Lockhart ain't a princess (Yeah, I know it's spelt 'Lockheart' but I prefer the Japanese version) but I felt like making her one. It's my story, it's fiction, I like making up new things. Yes, I know what a marital status is. That's nothing to be explained to me. Thank you.

2.) Okay…for this one…I ain't gonna bother rewriting what you wrote…I'm getting writing…er…typing cramps. This one is about the age factor.

It's my story…it's called **fanfiction**. I can do whatever I want whether if it's changing their age or my god! Even what they look like…I could even make Tifa the daughter of Rufus for all I care! Not that I'm gonna do it…strange and unique idea…but ick…

3.) About Reno's last name, 'Suzuhara'

Technically, I took the last name from Evangelion. But I really got it off of Akira's (a friend, mind you) site where it holds Japanese names…first and last. But yes, you could say I "took" it from Evangelion.

4.) But you knew all above mentioned, didn't you?

That's what you said and I completely understood that. I just wanted to get everything straight. I'm not mad or anything…I only get mad when people flame me! ^-^ Thanks for telling me that though! Now, I'm just gonna change this and this WILL be an 'alternate reality story'. Now no one should complain! And yes, Sephiroth will be in this one. Yup, cuz you complained. ^o^ Thanks again Kat. Wow…took up a whole page…and now I'm making a NEW story -_-;; This is gonna be a handful…

Er…and another thing, physical features of these ff7 characters are gonna be different okay? Don't bite my head off for it! I know what I'm doing! I'm just mixing up the present day looks and their own…you get it? I really do know what I'm doing! [Really?] -_-;;

Final Fantasy High

__

___Alternate Reality_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

"Rufus Shinra, please come to my office."

~

"Aw man. Now what'd I do? This can't get any worse can it?" The teenage delinquent stood up from his seat and walked to the principal's office, trying to push other students out of his way. Once he was in the office the principal looked up.

"Well have a seat Rufus. This might take awhile."

"Damn," He muttered and took a seat that was available to him and sulked. "This better not take long. I refuse to stay in this creepy office, Reika."

"Enough! It is disrespectful to call your elders by their first name. It's Mrs. Tomoyuki to you young man. You had better quit your rude manners and behave properly! Your behavior now is deplorable. According to your records, you have received 17 detentions for the first week of school and one suspension. You've gotten into yard fights and you've also insulted teachers. How do you expect to graduate next year?" Mrs. Tomoyuki demanded.

"Let's see, get a nerd to help me maybe? I don't know! What kinda questions are these anyway?" He asked.

She sighed. There was no way to change this young man for the whole world. He was who he was and there was no other way to deal with him, except…

"I know one way you could graduate and stay the same."

"What is it? Study?"

"No Rufus. It's quite different. As you know this campus is composed of a high school and a junior high school. Well, to get to the real matters we, the school, have two new students attending. One is going to be in 12th grade and, if I have the records memorized correctly, her younger sister is in the 9th grade."

"What in the heavens does that have to do with me? I sure ain't gonna baby-sit them!" He spat.

"Hm…not really," she replied. "You just have to-

The door to her office opened, revealing a young brunette, almost a senior in high school, and she had a tender smile gracing her features.

"Mrs. Tomoyuki?"

"Yes Tifa?"

"Can I have Rufus out of here now? The sports club is about to begin and he's our vice-president. We can't start without him and the president of our club is in the bathroom and he expected Rufus to lead the club without him for awhile." 

_Heh. That Tifa…she should become an actress. She's rather good at it. _Rufus thought while giving a dashing smile at her. 

_ _

"Yes. Can you handle it for at least two minutes?"

"Yes ma'am." Tifa bowed in respect and closed the door. _Ugh…if I continue to be nice and prissy for another year I'm seriously gonna lose it!_

_ _

Mrs. Tomoyuki faced Rufus again. "Now attention! These two sisters need to be shown around the school and it would be divine if you made friends with them. It would be better if you had your friends befriend them too."

"I'm not here to do that peace and harmony shit."

"Watch it young man! That's another negative slip going into your permanent records," she warned.

"Whatever. Now can I go? I'm exactly thrilled of this new idea of yours."

"Very well Rufus."

Mrs. Tomoyuki watched as one of the students in school left her office. There had to be a way to get through to his head. He seemed to be nice to people he liked and that was against the rules; her rules anyway.

Chapter 2

"Hey, nice goin' there Tifa. Great timing."

She reached behind her head and pulled off the ribbon tying her hair together, letting her hair fall graciously past her shoulders. She was a kind girl for emergencies, according to Rufus's and his pals' needs anyway, she was tough and athletic, fun to be with, and a very good physical attraction. Her eyes were a very beautiful crimson shade, her skin was silky and was very much admired by the boys, brunette tresses layered until a few inches past her shoulders, strands of hair resting down the side of her face, parts of her locks highlighted in gold streaks. She didn't seem to love the boys' admiration for her and it was a good way to get on her nerves. 

"Yeah. I saved your ass so the next time I need help, you're gonna do as told."

He smiled and sat on the table in the front corner of the room. None of the teachers or the principal knew what they did in the "sports" club. To them, it was just a period where they could rest so it was pretty much a free period, and they all had to thank a certain someone for that.

"So Rufie," she began. Tifa knew that that nickname was a complete bugger for Rufus. He inherited that nickname from her since preschool and she had kept it up until now. "What did Mrs. Tomoyuki talk to you about?"

Rufus groaned and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up a bit. 

"Who wants to know? All she said was to show these two females around the school so they could get acquainted with the campus better."

Tifa snickered and so did the rest of the "class". 

"Acquainted? Haha…pretty big word for the dumbest person in the school," One of them said.

"Why don't you shove a stick up your ass, Zack? It'll help you get **acquainted** with it better when I finally shove your head up there!"

Tifa giggled and so was her friend, Elena. Elena was a real cutie to all the boys too. She and Tifa were friends since kindergarten and it seemed that it would remain that way. Elena had quite an attraction for one man though so it was hard to get her attention. Her crushing on all went to Tseng, the swimming coach. She also joined the swimming team so she could be with him most of the time. He was a young coach but very good at his job. He was only 19 years old and he had earned the job because he had been responsible. 

Elena and Tifa were known for their athletic qualities. They were interested in many sports such as swimming, tennis, basketball, volleyball, and hockey although the hockey coach didn't allow it because it was too "dangerous". So Elena and Tifa stuck to street hockey where there were no coaches at all.

Another student entering the room interrupted Tifa and Elena's laughs. He was very popular among students and he was really a major magnetism to Tifa and Elena. He personally liked Tifa even though it wasn't shown very often. He'd flirt but most times he would tease Tifa and everyone knew it was his sign of affection. 

Chapter 3

"What happened while I was gone? Seems like all of you had some major event goin'."

Elena shook her head. "Nope, not really. Rufus has to show these two sisters around. Tee hee…and he doesn't like it in the least. Plus, he insulted Zack with a stick!"

Cloud cocked an eyebrow and stared at Rufus.

"What? I just said that I would make him…er…stuff a stick up his ass…nothing personal!" He couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Not quite Rufus." Zack said, jumping off from his chair then sitting on his desk. "Ain't that right Seph?" 

Sephiroth, another friend of the clubs, snorted in response. He did that to get on Zack's nerves because if he never sided with him Zack usually berated at him and it amused him because he would be making a fool out of himself.

Tifa shook her head and stood up. "What Rufus said to Zack was-" Before she could finish Rufus had gotten up and had placed a hand over her mouth. Rufus wasn't afraid of Cloud at all. But since he was the president he had the right to kick Rufus out and that would bring Rufus to the other clubs where they actually did work and that was a scary thought for him. 

His hands muffled Tifa's words and she did everything in her power to get his hand off her mouth. Not only did it feel uncomfortable but the boy whom she hated most was stopping her from talking. Well…there was only one thing she could do; she bit him. 

"Oww! Shit, Tifa!! That goddamned hurt and I swear, if I had both my hands working, I'd strangle you until you writhe!" 

Everyone in the room went into hysterics as Rufus continued to swear all throughout the period. During the last few minutes of class, the door opened once again and this time two girls stood at the door. 

The tallest one, most likely the oldest, had striking green eyes and brown locks, pulled up in a bun, strands of hair falling out of it. She seemed very womanly and Sephiroth was the one who had stopped laughing first to gaze at the lovely creature at the door who had a faint smile across her face. The younger girl had a very short cut, not too far from her shoulders. She looked the opposite of the taller girl all because of the outfit she was wearing and the impassive glare she was giving them. She was wearing a fitting white tank top and a midnight blue vest over it. The match to this was her khaki short shorts, which were unbuttoned. Rufus caught sight of that one and he had the courage to walk up to her and give her one of his dashing smiles. 

"Hey there young woman. How may I be of service?"

Tifa walked over too, whacking Rufus upside the head. "You know, it isn't nice to flirt with someone on the first day of school."

"Wait a sec! You and Elena didn't mind!"

"Do you actually think this girl here doesn't mind? Judging by her appearance and hatred stare at you, I doubt she likes it." She gave him a smile. 

"Why you…"

"So," Tifa started. "Anything you need?"

The oldest cleared her throat and looked at everyone in the room. "Yes um…we were looking for uh…a Rufus Shinra? He's supposed to be showing us around…"

Rufus's eyes widened. He was dumbfounded and his mouth was wide open. When he finally came back to his senses, he shook his head furiously.

"No way am I gonna show those twits around school! Especially her!" He pointed at the smallest one.

"Oh…forgive me. I'm Aerith Gainsborough and this is my younger sister, Yuffie."

"Yeah well, nice to meet you Aerith and Yuffie. I'm Tifa Lockhart, the one with the spiky hair is Cloud, the other one who kinda looks like him is Zack. They're brothers…hehe…they do resemble each other."

"Shut up!" Cloud and Zack said in unison. The thing they hated most was when people said they resembled each other. It was the worse thing once could do to them. 

"Anyway, the boy who just flirted with you, or tried to flirt with you Yuffie was Rufus Shinra. He's a bit obnoxious so I'd avoid him."

Yuffie giggled and Rufus smiled. She seemed to be quite the bubbly girl and he found it fascinating. Plus, Tifa was awfully nice to them and he didn't like it one bit. For one thing, she was always being a quarrelsome girl when she had first met him and it wasn't fair. And two, he liked her and he also liked this Yuffie and it annoyed him that Tifa was getting to know her more easily than he did. So much for first impressions…

"And Sephy is the one with the gorgeous silver hair and green eyes. Almost looks like you Aerith."

Sephiroth blushed at her comment but Tifa frowned. She didn't like it when boys did that. She merely said it because one, it was the truth and they knew that and two, it always got her into trouble. But she needn't fret. She had seen the way Sephiroth looked at Aerith the minute they opened the door. Tifa leaned in towards Aerith and whispered the following:

"You know Aerith, I think he likes ya!"

She was confused but deep down, she felt light as a feather. She had seen Sephiroth earlier too and he resembled one of her old boyfriends, but Sephiroth…he had a different aura that caught her attention and she was impressed…in the oddest way ever…

At this point, Tifa took the opportunity to show them around. Normally, it was her "job" and she loved making new friends. Even her brother did but he usually loved to tease people. 

Chapter 4

"Okay, there are the basketball courts where basketball players…er…play, and the coach for the basketball team would be my brother, Vincent. He's nice and if you wanna join, just go to room 53."

Yuffie tried to remember all the information Tifa had given her. She was amazed at how thoroughly she explained where the rooms were, who the teachers were, the students, the staff, etcetera. Tifa kneeled down a bit when she saw Yuffie struggling trying to remember all the information she had given them.

"Listen, Yuffie. If you need any help finding anything go to the principal's office and ask for me okay? I can help you out so that way you don't have to remember all these horrible stuff."

Yuffie beamed with joy. _This girl is nice! I wonder why she hangs out with that geek, Rufus…_

_ _

Aerith then spoke up.

"Are there any cheerleading tryouts?"

"Sure is! I tried it out once…eh…put it this way, it was not for me. It just didn't suit me very well. It's lead by Scarlet. She's a loathsome bitch so I suggest you don't get on her case. Sometimes she will take you in as a friend but only people she likes. So far, she has eyes on Cloud Strife."

Aerith giggled and poked Tifa on the shoulder. "You like him huh?"

"Let's not go to that right now."

Yuffie took this chance to join in on the conversation and they had let her talk the whole time, which was great. She loved to talk and judging them, they'd listen. Especially her sister because she was so understanding. Junior high and high school would be a breeze. 

_Author's Notes: Okay…so how was this one? If you notice some mistakes and stuff, I know about it…if grammatical and spelling errors…well I don't know because I rushed through this and really, I don't take the extra time to read it all over again. I'm too lazy. Anyway, this was a big twist wasn't it? Everyone was way too ooc. But if you've got a problem with that then sue me! *thinks about it* hm…*thinks about it more* er…nevermind. But anyway, I think this turned out really good…although I kinda sucked during the end…I was running out of ideas. So Scarlet…hm…she does fit the cheerleading type and so does Aerith…so that's why I put up that subject. The couples are way too obvious isn't it? Although I wanna do a little experiment with the couples deal. Reno's gonna be in this, just wait. I was planning to put him with a *coughI'm gonnagetkilledforthisbutI'mgonnacouplehimupwithacertain9thgrader* I think I made my point. And I'm really sorry about the erm…long important notice up there…I didn't really think it would take up a page but you know me! I talk too much…I ramble! Argh! Did you know Xenogears is a very bad addiction?? Well it is! *sighs* Anyway, I hope this is good enough for you people, especially Kat because she finds tons of mistakes! Which is good…it can do wonders to my English essays and crap like that…wheeee! Have fun! Enjoy! [Shut up!] Hey! ___

_ _


	2. Final Fantasy High- part 2

Important: Muahaha…no more important notices today! Yay for everbody!!! Erm…except…I dunno…I'm just odd at times and these are one of those times. I'm bored, sleepy, and I had no idea what I wrote so bleh.

Final Fantasy High

Alternate Reality

"Where's Aerith?"

"Oh…her? She's at cheerleading tryouts."

"Oh, I see. Sephiroth is gonna be disappointed but anyway, when's the party? Huh?"

"Tifa, Tifa…you keep askin' me that and I'm not gonna invite you." Cloud said, eyeing Tifa down with his mako-enhanced eyes.

Tifa pouted and stood up from the table then walked treading off to the counter to order food. Yuffie giggled and leaned back on her chair. 

"So this party thing…am I invited?"

"Technically, you can't because you're a 9th grader and one of my friends despises "kids" like you. But I will make an exception. Your sister is too if she's free on the weekend." 

"Oh boy! This is gonna be fun! Oooh…and you're two-faced monkey friend of yours is gonna pay! I'm not a kid!"

Cloud snickered and rested his arms on the table. "You are…just cute. He'll like you…besides, all he cares about is a woman's figure so it's best if you ignore him."

Yuffie nodded taking in the information the boy in front of her was giving. She was glad she in on all the fun but why wasn't Aerith in on all this? It really wasn't like her…cheerleading was not that important.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a young man barged in the small restaurant and caused quite a commotion. He was swaying from side to side, obviously drunk or so it seemed and he was grinning lopsidedly. 

Cloud leaned in towards Yuffie and whispered, "That's Reno. He's the guy that doesn't like 9th graders much."

Reno walked forward and marched on to their table. Without an invitation, he sat himself down next to Yuffie.

"And who's this lovely babe right here?"

"None of your business."

"I'm hurt…people like you should treat me with respect!" His words were a bit slurred but it was understandable. 

"Hmph! Seemed someone joined are little get together."

"Ah, Tifa! Mind tellin' me what happened in school today?"

She smacked him upside the head. "If you went to school at least three days in a row you wouldn't be asking me that. But then again, why would you wanna go?"

"Exactly!" Reno rested his head upon Yuffie's shoulder and fell asleep again.

"He's been drinking again, hasn't he?"

Cloud turned his head to Tifa. "Obviously…should I invite him or not? If he's this drunk now imagine the damage he could do when he has the opportunity to drink more than that."

"Hm…"

They concocted a plan for the party on Saturday. Although Reno wouldn't like the idea one bit it was for his own good. He would cause too much trouble. For hours, they planned it out and took off, knowing full well that it was a good enough plan to have Reno sober through the whole party.

~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: Yeah, yeah yeah, rub it in. This chapter is NOT good. It's short, lousy, and does not have much detail. I'm too tired to write this one out longer….really! I'll make the next one better, I promise…not like they're all good but yeah, I tried. I was getting tired…besides, I need to work on several one-shots…gah! The horror of it all!!! Sorry about this piece of crap but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. Sorry, so sorry!!


	3. Final Fantasy High - part 3

Final Fantasy High

Finally, it was the day of the party. Yuffie and Tifa walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The door flew open and they found a drunken Reno leaning on the doorframe. Their plan was a little late. 

"Hey there. Glad you could make it, sweeties." 

His voice was slurred and his eyesight was blurry. He reached an arm out and touched Tifa on the shoulder. 

"Hehe…you look really fine…you can come in." He smiled at Tifa as she rolled her eyes, obviously not amused. Then Reno held Yuffie's hand.

"Now you…you are one fine piece of meat…when I get finished opening the door for all these people, why don't you and I-"

"No." She said sternly and walked inside. 

"Well, I don't find you that attractive anyway!" Reno called out. He looked back outside and he grinned. "Hey Cherrie! My fave girl! Come on in!"

Yuffie turned to Tifa. "He doesn't get enough of them, does he?"

"Knowing him," Tifa looked at Reno. "I doubt it."

They sat down on nearby seats and began talking until Reno walked up to them.

"Okay, so what say you two and me-"

"No!" The two girls said in unison, already knowing what his suggestion would be. Reno was so predictable that it wasn't even funny. 

"Okay, okay! I get your point. I didn't mean nothin'. Geez, women these days…don't give us guys much attention!" Reno said defensively and moved on to a girl passing by. 

Yuffie then turned to Tifa in glee. "You know what? Look what I found on the pavement walking here!" She handed the object into Tifa's hands and she stared at it profoundly.

"Yuffie…this…is a wallet. Do you happen to know who's it is?"

She smiled with great pride, showing her rows of white glistening teeth. "That happens to be Reno's…I kinda took a peek inside. He has a pic of him when he was a baby! He looks so adorable!"

Tifa crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Yuffie. 

"No one calls Reno adorable…it's just too…well it's not like someone to call him adorable. It sounds so childish-"

"But he is a child."

Tifa laughed and continued. "Well, what I mean is, school here is quite different. The word 'adorable' sounds nerdy to people. It's boring…that's why people use the word…sexy…but Reno ain't that either. He's neither adorable nor sexy 'cause he's just a jerk. You shouldn't fall for him…he's just a pile of trouble. Get my drift?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Besides, he's too old for ya. He loves playin' around with girls so it's best to stay away from him. Go after…hm…Cloud. He's a nice guy." Tifa nodded.

"Isn't he yours? I mean, well, he's too old too. If Reno's too old then Cloud's too old." _Although I wouldn't mind Reno…_

Tifa blushed profusely and turned away. "Um, no. Cloud's a nice guy but he can be a jerk too. Forget I said anything, okay?"

Yuffie nudged Tifa's elbow with a grin. "Aww…someone has a crush! C'mon! Seriously, I won't tell!"

Tifa sighed, knowing that her life couldn't get any worse. Here she was, stuck with the most obnoxious girl in the entire school and she let out her secret…physically! _Okay, _she thought. _She isn't **that **obnoxious…she's cool…but asking about him?? She's gotta be pullin' my leg…_

"I like him." She murmured, so inaudible that Yuffie could probably hear a pin drop better. "What was that?"

"I like him." Tifa said a bit louder, wondering if this could get any more annoying. Yuffie grinned and leaned back.

"That's cute. You guys would look great together…too bad Aerith likes him." She pouted and sulked.

"Huh?" Tifa's face took a turn for the bemused and focused all her attention on Yuffie.

"It wasn't my fault! Really! The first day we were introduced to your friends and all, we were quite happy that we made friends with you guys since you looked…nice. Um…well anyway, when we went away she told me that Cloud was kinda cute and that maybe she'll get a chance to date him, y'know? I know I should have told her it was a bad idea but she thought it was nonsense and went off to cheerleading practice."

"Oh." Was Tifa's only response. Yuffie looked at her with sad eyes and wondered why she even opened her big mouth. It usually created havoc and now her sister would hate her and Tifa would be so depressed that she wouldn't be able to utter a single word. _That did happen to one of my friends…boy this sucks._

~

Author's Notes: Okay…kinda short. I thought it would be kinda nice to get a bond goin' between these two. Why? 'Cuz I kinda thought that they were more of a 'best friend' thing you know? So that's basically what happens in this story. I'll be surprised if the next chapter comes sooner…oh well. I'm kinda late on this one…sorry minna but I was REALLY busy these past weeks…all cuz of school. Maybe the next one will be better…not sure…again, sorry minna!


End file.
